


a little sweetness

by kerberosheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, shiro's a valid dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 14:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16160639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerberosheith/pseuds/kerberosheith
Summary: Two truths and a lie. Shiro loves Keith. Shiro would do anything for Keith. And Shiro is a good cook.





	a little sweetness

**Author's Note:**

> title from sugar by maroon 5.

''Bye babe, see you soon!'' Keith kisses Shiro’s cheek before getting to the door. When he does, he stops. Slowly turns his head as if he were in a horror movie, a suspicious look on his face. ''And don’t you  _dare_ show up there.'' And leaves.

Here’s the thing. Shiro got hurt. Kinda. Just a bit. Had to take a stitch or two but nothing that serious. Apparently showing up at Keith’s office in the garrison — since his office was right next to his — After having hit his head out of sheer dumbness, passing out for what he hoped was less than half and hour and immediately storming in, blood on his head and all, had somehow activated Keith’s fight or flight response. He couldn’t imagine why.

So Keith had taken him to the infirmary, holding his hand and asking ''Are you sure you’re okay?'' More times than a 2 minute walk should allow it. Holding his hand through the entire process of having the stitches put in  _and_ taking him home. Keith wasn’t much of a PDA person so people had stared out of suspicion. Shiro didn’t mind it.

The next day, thought, Shiro showed up at work. Sure, he had a bandage around his head — just standard procedure — and people might’ve shot him concerned looks. But he was fine.

Keith disagreed. As soon as he’d seen Shiro pass through his office he had given him the most offended look of his life and immediately managed to send him home. ''Shiro, please. You need to rest.'' He had said. Keith was a smart guy, knew giving him those puppy eyes would convince him to do anything. So he left. Figured he could use a day off and slept through the entire day.

Now, though, sitting on the couch staring at the wall, having just been blackmailed — those  _eyes_ — into staying home _again_ , he doesn’t know what the fuck to do.

He stares. tries to do some reading but fails. Sits and stares some more. Tries to do some exercises before feeling a sharp pain on his forehead and thinks  _Yeah, definitely not doing that._

He stares at the kitchen. The _untouched_ place. The place he went to to get a cup of water or other beverages. Or fruit. Or things he definitely didn’t need to _cook_.

It’s not like he hadn’t tried. He had, in fact, tried a lot. Since he lived with his grandma and watched her cook, he would always try to do this or that, only to fail miserably. Going into the orphanage or the garrison didn’t give him much of an opportunity to learn, but he tried nonetheless. And failed. He had been 6 on his first attempt. He was 30 now. He felt something just told him he wasn’t fit for it.

Adam used to cook dinner for them. He didn’t fancy just sitting there every night and not being helpful at all, but the times he did try to help, things would get burned. Adam always reassured him it was fine, got him off the kitchen and said it was _for the best_.

With Keith it was different. The two of them ordered take out almost every night. Sometimes Shiro tried to cook — it never went well — and sometimes Keith cooked as well. Sometimes he even failed himself. It was fine. Neither of them minded such things.

Which brings Shiro here, and now, to the kitchen. To what probably is a dumb idea but it’s his last one. Nothing else would keep him busy. If only Keith hadn’t given him those eyes.

He decides to do something simple. Something Keith would like. After not being so busy fighting an intergalactic war, Keith had discovered out a new found love for everything involving chocolate, so he would probably love some chocolate chip cookies.

He gets the recipe on his phone. It’s a simple one. He can do this.

''Hmmm preheat to 375 degrees… Alright.'' He starts getting things set and putting out the ingredients. It’s honestly a miracle he has everything, considering the lack of activity this kitchen has been getting. He loves how much easier and faster it is to get the things when you have an almost sentient robotic arm to help. Checking the ingredients contents he notices he might not have the exact amount he needs for everything. But it should be fine, right?

It really isn’t.  

An hour later, a loud beeping sound startles him awake. Confused for a moment, wondering in a daze how the fuck did he fall asleep on the kitchen table, he looks up. He can’t really see anything ‘cause there’s smoke coming right out of the oven. And some baking flour on the left side of his face.

Now, sending his arm flying through the house isn’t something he does much. Mostly because it’s just embarrassing — although for some reason Keith really loves it — But an emergency it’s an emergency. As soon as he turns the oven off he sends the arm straight through the window — thankfully it doesn’t smash through it, that would’ve been just a ridiculous sight — and it stops right before it and opens the window. He uses the closest thing he finds — a pan — and tries to clear the smoke out with it. Miraculously it works.

After the smoke is cleared out he can see the disaster fully. All the cookies are burned out. At this point he should say he’s used to this sight, but it’s always disappointing. He throws them all out and goes back to sit on the couch. He lets out a sigh, with lots of feeling.

Although his attempts always ended up terribly, Shiro had never stopped trying. His grandma had told him it was all a matter of time and practice. Honestly, he wasn’t too sure he believed her after so long, but she’d always been a smart, kind woman. He would never stop missing her.

He decides to try again one more time. Maybe Keith was right — hitting his head might’ve had more effect than he thought — but he figures it wouldn’t hurt to try. Not much at least.

He cleans all the flour left on his face and inspect his ingredients. Half of the things are almost gone, but he can still make something out of it. This time, he’s gonna do it, and it’s gonna work.

A couple of hours later, when the sun’s setting, bringing a beautiful pink and orange color to the sky, Keith comes home. Shiro sets the book he’s reading down and goes to meet him.

''Welcome back, baby.'' He says, like the fucking sap he knows he is.

''It’s good to be back.'' Keith smiles, lifting his head to catch his lips in a soft kiss. They’re both saps. ''Hmm. What is this smell? Smells good.''

''Well… I made you something.'' He tries not to look too proud.

''No shit.''

''Yes shit.''

Keith lets out a chuckle. He caresses Shiro’s arms lovingly. ''Well, show me then.''

He takes his hand and leads him to the kitchen. There, a plate with a couple of fresh, delicious looking cookies is waiting for them.

''Shiro!'' Keith opens a wide smile. ''They look so good!''

Shiro chuckles and puts his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, resting his head on his shoulder. ''I’m glad you think so. They’re all for you, baby. Except the one I ate to see if they taste good. They do.'' Keith picks one up and gives a careful bite. ''And the other 15 cookies that came out burned. Had to throw those away.''

''You’re such a fucking dork.'' He says with his mouth full.

''I know. So what do you think?''

''They’re wonderful.'' He starts eating a second one. ''Probably the best I’ve ever eaten.''

''Now you’re just spoiling me.''

''I’m not. I’m serious.'' He turns around and wraps his arms around his neck. ''You are… Incredible, Shiro. You’re the strongest man I’ve ever known.'' He caresses the side of his face. ''And you never give up on things that matter to you.''

Shiro lets out a weak chuckle and touches his forehead with Keith’s.

''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' They share a kiss that breaks into both smiling wide in a few seconds. ''So much, that I will share my cookies with you.''

''Well, I’m honored.'' He picks up the tray with a floating hand and grabs Keith’s hand with the other one. ''Lead the way.''

**Author's Note:**

> im also on [tumblr](http://kerberosheith.tumblr.com/)! as soon as i finished writing this i got up, made some cookies, and managed to burn them.


End file.
